


Dynamics

by ullman



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman





	Dynamics

Nick tells Brian, "Maybe _I_ am angry."

Brian calls Howie. Howie calls AJ.

AJ flips his phone shut, sighs. Leans in to press his lips to Kevin's shoulder.

~

"He left. _His_ choice," Nick tells Howie. "Why would I - _we_ \- want him back?"

Howie calls AJ. AJ calls Brian.

Brian sighs, wraps his arms around Kevin and holds him tight.

~

"We _are_ the Backstreet Boys," Nick mumbles, his voice muffled by AJ chest. "No room for, like, doubt. And, well, _stuff_."

AJ groans, calls Nick a dork. Brian laughs.

Howie grins, reaches out. Pulls Kevin closer and whispers softly, "Welcome Back."


End file.
